Tout commence par un taser
by Dawa-Sama
Summary: Tout ce que voulait Kuro c'était sauver Salami son taser son seul ami. Et puis c'est parti en couille quand il a rencontré Natural.(qui n'est pas N :3) (Résumé très nul!)


? : Salut! Toi! Nous vivons dans un monde peuplé d'étranges créatures nommées pokémons!  
Oh mais j'oublie de me présenter! Je suis le Prof Adamantium!

: OH! T'es une fille ou un garçon?

C'est ainsi que Kuro se dit que le monde était une vaste plaisanterie.  
Comprenons nous. Un matin tu te lèves,Tu sors de ta maison,Tu vas acheter ta putain de baguette.  
Et dans ta putain de boulangerie, t'as ce putain de Prof Pokémon qui t'accoste pour la  
septième FUCKING Fois dans la Fucking journée!  
Et sérieux! C'est quoi ses questions là?! J'ai pas l'air d'un tarlouze à ce que je sache!Je suis un mec! Merde!  
Et Pourquoi il me répète qu'on vit dans un monde Pokemon? Je suis au courant CONNARD!

Kuro : J'men branle connard.

: Oh!Tu es donc un garçon!

Kuro : Non tu crois?

: Oh! Et mon petit fils! Ton ami d'enfance! C'est quoi son nom déjà?

Kuro :J'le connais pas l'machin moi.

: Oh mais oui! Machin! Mon cher petit fils!

Kuro n'avait pas de pokemon mais il avait son fabuleux taser qu'il avait eu a l'âge de six ans. Le coquin avait  
taser toute sa classe. Après cet événement il avait surnommé son taser Salami. Parce que c'est son seul ami.  
L'humour est mort. Et une classe de 20 élèves avec.  
Donc en gros,Kuro il a taser le prof relou et il est rentré chez lui avec sa baguette.  
Fin dans le meilleur des mondes,il aurait fait ç rappellez vous que Arceus le grand,si il a décidé que  
t'allais devenir maître de la ligue,tu le deviens! Donc tu rentres pas chez toi avec ta vieille baguette!

on parlait d'un autre personnage pour mettre en lien,l'événement à venir? MDR je vous entend pas et  
je m'en fous de votre avis!  
Donc parlons d'un mec qui s'appelle Natural MAIS! Qui n'est pas notre cher N avec ses cheveux verts et son  
rubis-cube .Non lui il a des cheveux blancs avec des pointes de toutes les couleurs et des yeux vairons!  
Rouge et Jaune! Ah oui il a l'air très con. Mais dans le genre t'as envie de passer ta courte et insignifiante  
vie a le victimiser. Et c'est ce que quelqu'un fit. Comme a son habitude Natural se pauma quelque part.  
Là c'est pas loin d'une boulangerie qu'on connait . Il avait un Togepi avec lui il le portait a la Ondine.  
Bien sur il entendit les hurlements de douleurs et les bruits de taser, ce qui lui fit peur. Tapette de ouf.  
C'est habituel dans le bref,revenons a voulut s'éloigner au plus vite de cet endroit  
mais vu qu'il se ballade avec un pokémon rare dans les bras. Bah écouter mes Lucettes la vie est une pute.  
Il se prend des cailloux dans la tronche,jetté par un fourbe venant d'une organisation secrète qui aime  
voler les pokemons. Non pas la team t'as déjà vu un sbire de la team roquet jetter des  
cailloux pour parvenir a ses fins? Voilà .Ta gueule et enlève ce vieux sourire de ta tê !  
Il tombe,parce que Natural est fragile donc il s'ouvre la tê le sbire lui vole son Togepi.  
Et le sbire s'enfuit dans la direction de Kuro en laissant Natural avec le crâne  
Sympa le gars.C'est le ghetto ici ou quoi?

Donc voilà la vous laisse apprécié la suite.

Kuro se fait sympatiquement percuter par le sbire! Il lache donc sa baguette et Salami!  
Le sbire lui vole son seul ami!Donc Kuro un peu vénère sort un poignard de sa poche.  
Mais le sbire le calme avec un Etourvol qui lui fait picpic dans les quand tu nous tiens.  
Donc le sbire content d'avoir remplit son quota de violence de la journée s'enfuit vers la forêt pas loin  
du village.  
Et Kuro se dit que putain en vrai c'est trop pratique un pokémon. Et qu'il va être obligé d'aller voir  
l'autre malade pour en avoir un pour sauver ? Bah non il est pas ? Je t'emmerde?  
Ce que Natural est devenu? Ah oui! Et bah il c'est lévé de son coma ensanglanté et il est parti voir le  
Prof Adamantium pour demander de l'aide.  
Oui je sais ça se voit gros comme une maison que Kuro et Natural vont partir ensemble taper du sbire.


End file.
